Talk:Bumblestripe
Concerns *Family needs citation and refferences *He needs his warrior ceremony. Eclipse Browse It's been verified that Bumblekit will be a gray tom with black stripes. Grocery(Grocery store, ) 02:02, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Eye Color? what Bumblekit's eye color? --brambleberry 15:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC)Brambleberry No one knows, no one knows. I'm gana stick with yellow though this has not been conferemed. If I'm wrong I'll take my fish and slap someone maybe an old person maybe not. 12:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh Is it possible to have stripes HORIZONTALLY against your back? ~Hazeldove I think so. --Spottedwing 21:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) They never even said he did! In Eclipse, (which I just finished reading) they say he is pale gray with black stripes, but there is nothing else mentioned concerning his appearance! That's fake!XxdovesongXX 07:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm backing Hazeldove Pictures I know that someone might have already started on this but I'm gonna post it anyway as a reminder: Needs a kit and apprentice picture --Aurorablaze 00:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) 0-o. I am looking at his images, but the book said nothing about stripes on his arms and tail. I thought it was just on his back. ??? -Owlblaze They never said they were horizantally along his back, either. They've only just said he was pale gray with black stripes.XxdovesongXX 00:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Description The Fourth Apprentice only states that he is a pale gray tom with black stripes, but they aren't horizontal. Should this be changed? --'Icy-chan' 17:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I already did. They never said that, in Eclipse, they never mentioned it either.XxdovesongXX 19:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Bumblestripe? Wasn't his warrior nae Bumbleflight? What happened?--'Nightshine'Ü 01:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'm wondering about that too. His name was Bumbleflight the last time I checked. Maybe the Erins changed his name at the last minute? silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 14:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It was Bumbleflight in the allegiances, but Bumblestripe in the actual book, and both Vicky and Kate have confirmed that Bumblestripe is the correct name. :P insaneular Talk 21:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sheesh! That was a pretty big mistake. I like Bumblestripe better anyway :)--'Nightshine'Ü 04:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And also, with things like this, I think the wiki's policy should be "whichever name is used more is the official one". A lot of IP's are changing Bumblestripe to Bumbleflight, too. 01:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I beleive the correct name is Bumblestripe. Kittykat4646 10:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 mistystar as a cousin How is bumblestripe related to mistystar? --Aurorablaze Oops, he's not, Stormfur and Feathertail are. That was probably my mistake so I'll fix it insaneular Talk 14:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Bumblestripe is ''related to Mistystar. Mistystar is Bumblestripe's cousin! CloverBlondestar 6:07 April 26 2011 No he's not. Silverstream is. _Spottedpelt Graystripe is Bumblestripe's father, Graystripe used to be Silverstream's mate, Crookedstar is Silverstream's dad, Crookedstar's brother is Oakheart, Mistystar and Stonefur are Oakheart's kits, so Silverstream is Mistystar's cousin, and since Silverstream ''was Graystripe's mate, that makes Mistystar and Bumblestripe second cousins, but not biologically since Millie is Bumblestripes mom, not Silverstream, but Silverstream was Graystripe's former mate, so that makes Bumblestripe and Mistystar non-biologically related second cousins. User:Gardenglaze Bumblestripe Charart When will Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall get their warrior images? They were warriors for a good chunk of Fading Echoes, and it seems like they should have their warrior graphics by now. I'd do it myself, but my computer can't load the charart program. Bluedapple 21:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Bumblestripe's is currently up for approval, and Blossomfall and Briarlight have been reserved, but we're still trying to figure out what to do with Briarlight. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 21:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Parents Willowpelt and Patchpelt should not be listed as graystripe's parents. Hasnt it been decided that we do not use the family trees on the warriors website as a source, and also, willowpelt and patchpelt are sibs. Should we change his parents to Unknown? Aurorablaze 15:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The Erins confirmed that Willowpelt and Patchpelt were the parents of Graystripe. It was in a chat or something.AshshadowBring me to Life! 19:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Dosen't Bumblestripe's stripes look too thick? You can talk to Project Charart about that, as they create/edit the images. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 01:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Family Citations I cited Bumblestripe's family, although I don't have the books to source that Feathertail and Stormfur are his half siblings.XxdovesongXX 00:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We all no Feathertail and stormfur are Graystripes children-kits, whatever. Graystripe is Bumblestripes father. - Spottedpelt Quote I've noticed that a lot of cats are having quotes listed on their pages. I'm going to add one for Bumblestripe. Rockpelt 14:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 14:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Torn Ear I was reading the browse inside, and Jayfeather was asking him about his torn ear, page 49. Should I add it or wait until it comes out? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I saw that too, but we have to wait to add anything until the book comes out. 19:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ear? In Bumblestripe's description, it says he has a torn ear, but both his ears are perfectly fine on his Charart. I'm gonna ask the Wiki Project I'm a member of, Project Character Art, about that.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 04:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) There is a picture with Bumblestripe with a nicked ear. Maybe we could use that pic: Bumblestripe_warrior.png CloverBlondestar 7:27 pm, May 5 2011 Laughs Completely useless in any way but wow. I guessed that he would be called Bumblestripe! That was lucky... -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! BumbleFLIGHT!!!! Okay, so you guys go by the first LOOK of a cat BUT, whatever name they get called most is theirs? That's stupid... Here: (Fading Echoes) BUMBLEFLIGHT-- very pale gray tom with black stripes. That was mistake. His actual name is Bumblestripe.Even Assassin gods fall from Colosseums 11:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) But they fixed it in the paperback edition(Box-set release,too),along with his siblings being listed as apprentices,instead of having their warrior names.HollytailTheWarrior (talk) 00:33, February 22, 2018 (UTC) The comments are 7 years old, its not much use replying to them now Hollytail Quote wasn't the quote at the top in the forgotten warrior, not sign of the moon? 12:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope. It was SotM. Jayfeather was in the mountains at the time and that's why he didn't stop Briarlight from going out into the forest with Bumblestripe. }} 14:12, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing? On Kate's blog someone asked (not me) about the BumblexDove DovexTiger. They asked which one Dovewing picks and Kate says that she picks Bumblestripe. Should this be added to like The trivia or something? Provide a link to said statement, and we can add it to the article. 17:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Mate I just read the Last Hope and I saw nowhere in the book the text referring to Bumblestripe and Dovewing as mates. Sure, towards the end of the book it does seem like they will be (it is said in this very article: "It seems as the two have a bright future together" or something like that), but that doesn't confirm that they're mates...or am I mistaken and just overlooked a part in the book? If I am, completely ignore me. It I'm correct, I think Dovewing shouldn't be listed as his mate.. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 18:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Check Kate's blog, Silver. We have it referenced in the trivia section, I do believe. Dovewing's trivia states that she chose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart.